


In the two compartments of my heart,  I keep you both

by Jamilton_and_Lams, SourCandy91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Explicit sexual content, Fluff, HogwartsAU, M/M, MDZS/Harry Potter crossover, Modern magic AU, Multi, NSFW, Pining, Smut, Threesome, Trouple, lots of magic, main characters are 17yo, polyamorous, some characters death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCandy91/pseuds/SourCandy91
Summary: It’s 2019/2020 and the Triwizard Tournament has been reinstated.Song Lan: Gryffindor. Prefect. Quidditch player.Xiao Xingchen: Beauxbatons. A legacy, grandson of a previous champion - the legendary Baoshan Sanren.Xue Yang: Durmstrang. Prodigy dualist. Destined for greatness.Our favorite YiCity boys will meet and go through adventures of all kind.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xiǎo Xīngchén, Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xiǎo Xīngchén/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi, Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi, Xiǎo Xīngchén/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Triwizard Tournament

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction sooo be merciful!  
> It wouldn’t be possible without my beloved co-author who makes sense of my poor English and adds spice to the mix!  
> I love you ❤️
> 
> \- Love you too darling xxx💖  
> And for everyone else: sit back and enjoy the ride~

##### It's a cold evening when A-Qing and Mo XuanYu get caught in the crowds of impatient students filing down the stars and into the entrance hall. Mo XuanYu tightly keeps a hold of A-Qing’s arm in a desperate attempt to prevent the shorter girl from disappearing from his side and leaving him alone in this seemingly never ending moving sea of students. 

By the time they finally managed to reach the entrance of Hogwarts they had earned at least one decent sized bruise each.

“C’mon kids, make way for the important people!" Professor Wei Wuxian calls "I will not hesitate to start shooting hexes if you don’t make some room!" He dodges students desperately trying to reach the rest of Hogwarts’s staff in the front row.

“Oh look, A-Qing! There! Look up there!” Mo Xuanyu tightens his grip on her arm as he pointed up, towards the sky. 

Four carriages race through the clouds before slowing in a graceful swoop and landing gracefully in the gardens in front of them. And, as if they were in a movie, a group of perfectly styled young boys and girls emerge from the carriages and descend the steps before coming to a stop in front of them.

With the girls wearing tight blue dresses and the boys’ grey and blue suits they were undoubtedly Beauxbatons’s students. There was a general exclamation among the Hogwarts students before the students bursted in cheers greeting the newcomers. Accompanying the French students was Madame Baoshan Sanren, Headmistress of Beauxbatons and one of her teachers Fleur Delacour. 

“Which one’s your friend? Do you have a photograph?” Mo Xuanyu stands on the tips of his toes, trying to help A-Qing survey the French students.

“I can see him!” A-Qing’s smile stretched across her face. “He’s the second student behind the professor! The one with the long hair!” She bounces up and down waving her hand. “Xingchen!” 

“Do you think he’ll recognize you?” Mo XuanYu asked

“Of course he wll! I’ve sent him photos before- Oh A-Yu look! Look at the lake!”

A-Qing gripped onto his shoulders to try and boost herself in order to have a better view at the lake and almost fell as Mo XuanYu gripped her wrist with excitement. “It’s Durmstrang’s ship! I can’t believe he’s here! He’s really here!” 

Mo XuanYu shoved himself through the crowds dragging A-Qing behind him, desperate to get to the front row of students.

Twelve students followed the Durmstrang’s newest headmaster Jin Guanyao and his assistant Su She across the grounds of Hogwarts to stand next to the Beauxbatons delegation.

Although the last to arrive, what they exuded was not the show of grace and elegance of their French peers, but one of strength and narcissism. Standing in a row, wrapped in red coats and black furred cloaks, too warm even for Hogwarts’s winter, not paying any attention to those who sent curious glances their ways.

When the two fourth year students finally got to the front of the crowd of students and while the newly arrived headmasters exchanged pleasantries with each other, a Durmstrang student seemed to look out just in their direction. Mo Xuanyu shyly waved his hand, and the boy in red with intense emerald eyes winked an eye at them.

Mo Xuanyu’s face paled and A-Qing worried for a second that he was about to faint before he blushed to the roots of his hair. She rolled her eyes.

Her best friend was a disaster.

*******

The Great Hall was noisier than usual. Although noise was common to the norm, students from all the tables were in a constant flow of rising and changing tables to introduce themselves to the guests.

This was the third Triwizard Tournament hosted since the murder of Cedric Diggory, and the first one to be hosted in Hogwarts. It was the first time their generation would witness such an event, and to get the chance to share experiences with students from other magic schools- it was the chance of a lifetime!

She glanced around the hall to find Mo XuanYu sitting at the Slytherin table, alone as usual, throwing shy glances at a group of Durmstrang’s students chatting in the opposite end of the table.

When he glances up she catches his eye and waved her hand indicating him to join her. He nods before throwing one last look at the students in red before slowly making his way to his best friend.

Mo Xuanyu hovered behind his friend as she approached the French students sitting with the Hufflepuffs. “Hi... I am…”

“A-Qing,” the tall slender boy in a blue bonnet had already jumped from his seat and had his arms open. He watches as the older boy pulled A-Qing in for a hug before lifting her off the ground and twirling her. “I’m delighted to finally meet you in person!”

“I’m so glad to meet you too!” A-Qing took a step back. “You’re taller than I thought!” she laughed “You should come sit with us!”

Xuanyu didn’t even get to say anything before A-Qing grabbed them both by the hands and they are being dragged towards the Gryffindor’s table.

Xuanyu smiles thankfully as some of the students around Song Lan scoot down the bench before the two are thrown down by A-Qing and she climbs over the bench herself.

“This is my brother, I told you about him in my letters remember? He’s the same year as you, and he wants to enter the tournament too” 

A tall, wide shouldered youth turns around to face them. He reaches across the table with a warm expression despite the lack of a smile in his serious features, and extends his hand.

“Hello, I’m Song Lan, I’m assuming you are A-Qing’s pen pal?”

Xuanyu spots the tips of the french students ears pinken as he extends his own hand. “Yes, that would be me. I’m Xiao Xingchen, nice to meet you, you were at the welcome meet right?” Xiao Xingchen questions.

A-Qing smiles seeing how her brother had somehow decided to cooperate with her, though she suspected Xiao Xingchen’s obvious beauty had something to do with it. 

Dinner passes in relative peace, broken with laughter and jokes and the occasional plate.

Just before dinner was scheduled to end, a pair of pale hands land on Mo Xuanyu’s shoulders making the boy jolt in his seat.

“Did you forget about your old friends so easily or is it that you would just rather change tables instead of saying hello?” came a cheerful voice from behind Mo Xuanyu.

Song Lan, Xiao Xingchen and A-Qing lifted their eyes to get a better look at the intruder as Mo Xuanyu rises from his seat and is quickly engulfed in a hug by the slightly taller boy in red.

“I… I was going to say hello, but I- I just...” Mo Xuanyu started speaking, before one of those pale hands messed his hair up and a pair of emerald eyes locked eyes with his.

“It's okay kid, calm down! I was joking! But I’m counting on you to show me around okay?” the older student replies with a wide smile adorned with a very sharp set of canines. Xuanyu nods and an amused smile flits across the students face before the intruder leaves patting Mo XuanYu on his shoulder as goodbye and follows his Durmstrang peers to their assigned dorms.

“Who is that? Awfully rude not to introduce himself to the rest of us” Song Lan asked.

Xuanyu’s anger spikes. “Rude? Says who? The guy who...” he gets cut off as A-Qing elbows Mo XuanYu’s side so hard he nearly puked.

“Oh I _loved_ his hairstyle, I wished I looked so good in a ponytail, it looks so practical!” Laughed Xiao Xingchen. 

“I’m pretty sure that was Xue Yang, the duelist A-Yu has been talking about _forever_ ” laughs A-Qing. 

She had seen all of the photos and interviews that Mo Xuanyu kept of his idol.

An Idol that happened to be under the tutelage of his distant relatives, the Jins. Mo Xuanyu had been sent to the Jin's state last summer in the hope that they would “hardened him up” according to his parents. What he thought was going to be another miserable summer of discrimination and hatred from his own family, had turned so much better then he could have ever hoped for, once he had met Xue Yang. 

The older student had frequently stood up for the youngster, preventing his cousins from bullying him as well as teaching him all kinds of defensive techniques to apply on his own. Xue Yang was not only good looking, fun and seemingly always so carefree, he had also treated Mo XuanYu with a kindness that very few people had ever shown him.

It wasn’t surprising that he had fallen in love with him so quickly.

The hall quietens as headmaster Lan stands. 

His eyes scan the room and when everyone is seated he begins his speech.

“Students, yesterday we welcomed our friends from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons into our school, our home. Today we declare officially initiated the Triwizard Tournament”

Cheering echoed through the great Hall as excitement builds up, before he lifts a hand and silence falls again. 

Gesturing towards the Goblet sitting on the platform he continues. “As you can see, the Goblet of Fire has already been placed, and of course all the necessary enchantments have been placed in order to ensure that only participants that are of age -that is to say seventeen - _before_ Halloween of this year are able to submit their names. I’d also like to take this opportunity to remind you all that this event is not just a competition for there are only three tasks based over the year - but an opportunity for you all to improve in your performance in magic and learn from your peers as well as honoring all the hard work put into your education." 

Another - slightly less enthusiastic - applause echoes through the hall. 

“The Goblet will choose a single champion from each of the three schools. This student will be one that the Goblet considers to embody all the values that we - your professors - have worked to infuse in your young minds. Values such as bravery, intelligence, kindness and selflessness. To be chosen as a champion is already a victory. To witness this historic event is already an honor." 

The headmaster takes one more look down at the students. "Thank you all” 

With those words Hogwarts’s headmaster had officially inaugurated the Triwizard Tournament and the Great Hall is once more filled with excited chatter.

As soon as dinner was over, one by one, the students that had arrived from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang stand and make their way to the front of the hall and place a folded page with their names on it inside the Goblet. 

There would be a whole week for the Hogwarts students who were contemplating participating to submit their names.

******

The days pass and Mo Xuanyu finds himself spending a lot of his free time with Xue Yang. 

The current evening is bright and chilly, the sun offering no warmth. The two sit on Xue Yang’s cloak under a tree by the Black Lake.

“The way you described it I thought it wouldn’t be this cozy here” said Xue Yang muses, his eyes half lidded as he leans against the tree trunk.

Mo XuanYu glances at him and can't stop himself from blushing. "Well... well I was focusing more on the emotional aspects of this place... But yeah I suppose it would be more comfortable here rather than up North in Durmstrang” 

Standing Xue Yang stretches before he walks to the edge of the lake. He stretches his arms, eyes closed, face to the sun.

“You should try to focus on these things more often!! This place is warm, beautiful! You have a lake - a lake you could actually _swim_ in...”

“You are welcome to go for a swim” a stiff voice from behind them interrupts. “Only if the philosophy lesson is over of course...” 

“Why not?” Xue Yang’s emerald eyes open and they sparkle with mirth as he turns to eye the taller boy that spoke.

“You can’t! It’s full of selfkies and grindylows!” MoXuanyu squeezed Xue Yang’s arm as if his grasp alone would prevent him from jumping into the lake.

“Hahaha just that?" Xue Yang ruffles Xuanyu’s hair. "You should see the kind of things that lurk beneath the waters back home....” His eye contact with Song Lan never breaks.

“Hi, I’m A-Qing, Mo Xuanyu’s best friend” A-Qing extended a hand trying to take some tension out of the conversation. "This big oaf is my elder brother"

“Hi, I’m Xue Yang, the other friend” Xue Yang grins as he shakes her hand. “So... may I ask for the honour of 'Biggy' and 'Beautiful's' names?” 

Xiao Xingchen blushed, but he smiles as he extends his hand. “I’m Xiao Xingchen. It's a pleasure to meet you Xue Yang"

Xue Yang took it delicately in his, staring in Xiao Xingchen’s eyes for what it seemed like an eternity before bringing it to his lips and winking an eye at the taller boy. "Believe me, the pleasure is all mine Xiao Xingchen"

“And uh... this is Song Lan” guesstures Xiao Xingchen seeing that his new friend wasn’t so excited to be introduced.

“it's _very nice_ to meet you too Song Lan” said Xue Yang with his ever bright smile. Song Lan rolled his eyes but extended his hand for a quick shake anyway.

“So, are you too submitting your name Song Lan?” asked Xue Yang.

“Mn” was all he got as a response.

“And Xiao… aren’t you related to the legendary Baoshan Sanren?” Xue Yang quickly turned his attention back to Xiao Xingchen.

“Yes, she is my grandmother actually, and also our Headmistress” Xiao Xingchen smiles.

“Ooh so you have champion blood, eh?” Xue Yang teases making Xiao Xingchen blush. 

It was known history that Baoshan Sanren had been a champion herself, and most importantly she won the competition.

“It’s getting late... we should return to the castle.” Mo Xuanyu interrupted with a slight frown before grabbing the older boy’s arm.

“Sure kid“ Xue Yang grinned. ”I’m hungry as fuck anyway, and I want to get to the great hall early - you guys have such great desserts here!"

“I’ll see you both around then I guess” the Durmstrang student teased giving them a last dashing smile that Xiao Xingchen happily returned.

“Damn, you could learn a thing or two....” A-Qing elbowed her brother as she watched Xingchen smile after Xue Yang “Making a move so publicly before even asking a name!” She chuckled “Mo Xuanyu said he was bold, but damn!”

“Watch it A-Qing! Who the hell does he think he is anyway and who the hell did he compliment anyway?” Song Lan growled pinching his sister’s arm.

“Obviously it was Xingchen! You “biggy” idiot!” 

Xiao Xingchen’s cheeks were as red as her brothers Gryffindor’s scarf and Song Lan gave his sister a disapproving look that she responds to by sticking her tongue out. 

********

By the time the full week had passed, Xiao Xingchen had somehow to integrate himself into Song Lan and A-Qing’s routine in a way that seemed as if he had been studying in Hogwarts forever.

The forign students that were staying at Hogwarts attended the same classes as the rest of the students. Song Lan shared every class with Xiao Xingchen, and much to the latter’s amusement Xue Yang shared most of his subjects with them as well.

For the majority of the classes the professors would find the three seventh years at the one table, Xiao Xingchen acting as a salve to the more prickly natures of Song Lan and Xue Yang. There were two classes Xue Yang didn’t share with his new companions; Divination and Muggle Studies. Muggle studies wasn’t even a subject in Durmstrang, he explained but then again he mused neither was Ancient Runes and that had caught his interest, so with a wave he’d depart from the two in the mornings.

Xiao Xingchen, despite having a muggle mother, still took Muggle Studies, it was exciting - he had explained to his friends - for him to learn from a magical perspective things he considered ordinary and mundane. 

A-Qing despite being an O level student, found she had some difficulty coping with attending almost every available Hogwarts’s subject, so eventually she delegated Xingchen’s company to her older brother who was better accustomed to the extra load of school work. 

*****

It was Sunday afternoon, _Halloween,_ and the crowds of students were already picking their seats at the dining tables, everyone wanted a clear view of goblet, to be able to see everything once the goblet made it’s selection. 

There was a tension in the air, a stiffening pressure that had numerous heads throwing glances over their shoulders to the teachers table, _towards the goblet,_ waiting for the important announcement to be made. Dinner couldn’t end soon enough. 

Only the Slytherin table was even more agitated than the others, as Xue Yang was telling everyone about his duel practice with the Defense Against the Dark Arts’s teacher. He had, he explained, actually managed to throw _Nie Mingjue_ across the classroom and that feat in itself had gained him a place among Hogwarts legendary students! 

“May I have everyone’s attention please?” Headmaster Lan cleared his throat and the hal fell silent, all conversations dying off and all eyes turned towards the Goblet that would dictate who would compete in the legendary tournament.

Xue Yang sat in silence not moving from his place, all brava seemingly gone as a small frown takes the places of where a laugh had been only moments previously. All eyes in the Great hall flicked between the Goblet of Fire and the headmaster as he moved to stand beside it. 

“Any minute now”

The silence is deafening. 

Then -

The goblets flames flare a deep blue and the hall is filled with gasps and then the first page is thrown from it. The page is perfectly folded and quickly snatched from the air. The headmaster unfolds the paper and the room holds their breath. He raises his eyes, scans the room and clears his throat.

“Our first champion is from our friends at Beauxbatons. Please put your hands together for: Xiao Xingchen.” 

Xiao Xingchen grins as he makes eye contact with his grandmother who nods in approval. A-Qing couldn’t help but jump from her seat to hug her friend tight.

“Congratulations Xingchen!!”

The cheers echo through the hall and Baoshan Sanren came down from the teachers table to guide her grandson to stand right in front of the podium. 

As soon as they reached the staff table the goblet sparkles blue again.

“The next champion is our own. Hogwarts will be represented by…” Lan Qiren pauses and all of Hogwarts’s students freeze.

“Song Lan!” 

The dark haired boy’s eyes froze, he turned to A-Qing who nearly throws herself over the table so she can hug her brother. When professor Nie Mingjue makes his way down to them he has to gently take her off of Song Lan in order to guide the boy next to his fellow champion.

Xiao Xingchen shook Song Lan’s hand with a smile as Baoshan Sanren and Nie Mingjue nod and smile. Before they had finished their congratulations to each other the Goblet once more flares blue and throws one last piece of paper into Lan Qiren’s hands before sputtering out.

A very crumpled piece of paper.

“And our last champion, competing for Durmstrang is... “ Lan Qiren squeezed his eyes trying to decipher the messy calligraphy on the crumpled page.

“Xue Yang!”

Mo XuanYu covered his mouth with his hand before throwing his arms around Xue Yang. “Congratulations A-Yang!’’ Unseen by Xuanyu, Xue Yang for a moment lost his characteristic smile, it was only the fraction of a second, only seen by observant eyes, but by the time he disentangles himself from his friend and stands he had regained his composure and was heading to the podium on his own, a triumphant smile that didn’t seem meet his eyes.

When he arrives at the front of the hall a hand lands on his shoulder. He doesn't look up to meet the gaze but he hears the “Congratulations Xue Yang” and can picture the smile that's been given to him. He just nods. 

“Now please, give one last big cheer for our champions, may you all grow from this experience, and honor your schools!” Lan Qiren clapped his hands, and the whole dining hall followed. 

The three champions exchange smiles and standing in the middle Xiao Xingchen reaches out and grabs both of their hands. All three stand in front of their school representatives. United.


	2. Getting comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our champions get to know each other a little bit further...

The following morning after breakfast, the Arithmancy professor Wen Qing gathered the three champions.

“Champions , those in charge of the organization of the tournament have decided that this year each of the champions should have their own privacy for the sake of planning and peace of mind throughout the tournament. You will all be placed in different wings of the castle, close enough to where your friends and tutors are staying but far enough as to not be disturbed. You will have to attend classes, and perform your NEWT’s next year, but homework tasks will not be required from any of you” A small smile flashes across her face. “So don’t forget to study. You still need to be prepared for what comes after this tournament; win or lose.”

Xue Yang lets out a dramatic sigh and leans against Xiao Xingchen’s arm, resting his head against his shoulder. Xiao Xingchen hides his smiles in his sleeve as he nudges the smaller boy back into a standing position.

They are led down a sparsely illuminated spiral staircase, past where Song Lan knows the entrance to the kitchens lie. They walk along, down the corridor that seems to slope, bringing them further and further underground. The stone walls are windowless, lit only with dim lamps that give off a green glow that are spaced across the walls.

They pass a few rustic wooden doors each adorned with carvings and saturated with spells, until Professor Wen stops at a slightly more elaborately carved door, with spirals and snakes decorating it and a silver door knob in the shape of a snake head.

She takes, from the small pouch in her pocket, a black key chain with a silver key attached and unlocks the door before handing it to Xue Yang.

She motioned Xue Yang to step inside, leaving Xiao Xingchen and Song Lan in the corridor with the door half open.

Xiao Xingchen extended his neck to get a glimpse inside the room.

With an exquisite yet dark gothic decor, a huge bed with four adorned silver pillars stood on the left side. The light through the elongated windows had a strange aquamarine glow - a shade similar to that of Xue Yang’s eyes, Xiao Xingchen thought.

Suddenly a green tentacle appeared, sliding across one of the windows as if the creature was trying to peek inside the room.

“Is that...? Are we under water?" Xiao Xingchen gasped asking Song Lan.

“I think so... We’re close to Slytherin’s common room, I heard it was placed under the black lake, but I have never seen it myself...”

Professor Wen left Xue Yang in his new room and closed the door behind her. Not sparing them any further words she started walking back to the surface and to the main hall.

Xiao Xingchen’s room was the next. Located on the 6th floor of the west wing of the castle, it was just one floor below Ravenclaw’s common room.

A bronze knob with a wing carved design decorated, and the matching bronze chain handed to Xingchen had a feather shaped key.

The room was wide, though the decoration was far less ostentatious than Xue Yang’s. There were several paintings of landscapes adorning the walls and the natural light entering through the windows only highlighted every different shade of colour plastered in the decoration.

There was a clear view of the dark forest from every angle of the room and sinking into a window seat, Xingchen gratefully commented how it reminded him of home.

"And last but not least, our own champion,” professor Wen announced with a smile gesturing to Song Lan to enter his new room.

His was placed right under the Gryffindor common dormitories. The door knob is golden with a lion paw carved into it. As Professor Wen passes him the key he slips the chain over his head.

It was warm, cozy, and very similar to the Gryffindor common space he was used to, but the enormous bed right across the fireplace was a huge improvement from 6 years sharing a room with other 4 snoring and smelly teenagers.

Song Lan had always cherished his own personal space, which was harder to maintain for a busy prefect in Hogwarts.

Silence though, was an entire different thing.

Song Lan liked the distance, but he preferred the mundane never ending noise of the living around him at all times, it was easier to blend in a noisy room, it was easier to not hear your own thoughts, to not ask yourself questions.

Song Lan sighed falling back into his new bed. He would have to find activities to fill in his agenda as spending all his time pacing around this room would only cause him to go mad.

Two weeks passed by, and Song Lan surprisingly found himself getting used to the company of both Xiao Xingchen and Xue Yang.

Most of the time he couldn’t even catch up fast enough with Xue Yang’s jokes and funny remarks before Xiao Xingchen bursted into his musical laughter, but he would shyly smile at the long haired boy when his brown sparkling eyes met his, one of Xiao Xingchen’s poor tactics to escape Xue Yang’s merciless teasing and never ending joking.

Sometimes Mo XuanYu and A-Qing would join the trio after classes, the group would roam around the lake, enjoying their free time before dinner.

Song Lan had never been a social person, he got along just fine with his classmates, but he had never considered any of them friends. He was a talented student, a respected prefect, but not a popular teenager.

When he started as a keeper in Gryffindor’s quidditch team, he got much more attention from the opposite sex than he bargained for. Letters, presents, and even date propositions followed match after match.

He felt staring eyes at the back of his head whenever he moved around the castle, but as soon as he stopped picking up both letters and presents, and pretended to not hear the giggling that followed his every move, the attention decreased.

For a time he sensed some sort of hostility from his fellow female classmates, especially when he was assigned group tasks.

But eventually since he didn’t seem to pay attention to it either, girls assumed he was a giant oblivious dork instead of an arrogant prick.

And that was fine for Song Lan, he had never felt even the slightest bit interested in indulging a distraction from his school duties and sport compromises.

He became a mystery no one was any longer interested in solving.

But now, he couldn’t recognize himself at times. He wondered if he had been missing something, if he had gotten it all wrong, or if there was something truly unique about Xiao Xingchen and Xue Yang, that these two new companions had managed to squeeze themselves in his space and mind, as if they had actually always belonged in there.

“Hey, you two are coming to Hogsmeade this Sunday right?” A-Qing’s loud voice pulled Song Lan out of his own thoughts.

“Of course! There’s a candy shop there right? I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Xue Yang said wide eyed.

“So three different desserts after each meal aren’t enough to soothe your sweet tooth?” Xiao Xingchen pinched Xue Yang’s arm.

“There is nothing that could ever appease my sweet cravings XingXing! Unless of course you're offering yourself...” Xue Yang suggestively arched an eyebrow and revealed his canine smile.

“Ahh shut up! A red face doesn’t favor my outfit at all!“ blushed Xiao Xingchen.

A-Qing pulled Song Lan’s arm gesturing with her head at the duo walking in front of them, eyes screaming “say something!”. Song Lan freed himself from her grasp and rolled his eyes. A-Qing sighed being defeated by her brother’s total lack of charm and charisma.

It was a warm Sunday morning, the entrance hall was filled with laughter and excitement, as rows upon rows of students without uniforms were crowding at Hogwarts main doors.

Mo XuanYu, who didn’t have the signed permit, and therefore wasn’t allowed to go to Hogsmeade trips, had already retreated to the back of the hall. Therefore it would be the trio of champions and a-Qing alone who would spend the evening shopping. They left with farewells are promises of gifts.

Song Lan and A-Qing guided the foreign students through a very thorough tour of Hogsmeade and once their initial route was over, it was time for shopping.

Xue Yang couldn’t wait to go to Honeydukes, but he gallantly agreed to accompany Xiao Xingchen fashion shopping first (albeit with sighs over sugar and bemoaning the potential loss of certain candies)

The Beauxbatons’s beauty was eager to buy British winter fashion wear, and he had bought himself a few different scarfs that he and A-Qing happily modeled for the other two as they tracked through the village.

Xue Yang simply went nuts in Honeydukes: the “candy promise land” he had called it. It was only when he had successfully guaranteed himself at least a months supply of sweets for the whole group, Xue Yang considered he was done with the tasting and buying.

And later, while Xiao Xingchen ran around Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes with A-Qing, Song Lan joined Xue Yang outside of the shop for a moment of reprise.

They could hear both Xingchen’s and A-Qing’s laughter from the outside. Xue Yang silently extended a pack of chocolate frogs to the taller boy, Song Lan gratefully took the offer.

By the time Xiao Xingchen and a-Qing finally emerged from the shop with two full bags of assorted items, Xue Yang had eaten an impressive amount of candy, enough to put Song Lan off of sweets for a while, what a stomach he must have.

The quartet chatted happily as they ate their candy and made their way to the Three Broomsticks. However just when they were about to reach the tavern, Xingchen who explained he was feeling slightly dizzy and asked the rest of the group to sit down on a bench nearby to catch some air.

His condition worsened quickly and ten minutes later the slender boy was vomiting violently.

“You were okay just a few minutes ago! We should head right away to the infirmary..” a-Qing said while holding the boy’s long hair while she softly patted his back.

Xue Yang was just about to open his mouth to agree with the girl when Song Lan took a step further and grabbed something from Xiao Xingchen’s hand.

Song Lan frowned staring at the green packet of toffees he had retrieved from his friend’s hand.

“Xingchen did you just eat these?" Song Lan asked.

“Yes... I’ve been eating those on our way here...” said a pale Xiao Xingchen as he leaned back in the bench covering his eyes with his hand

“Damn... this aren’t toffees, they are sick toffee capsules! You bought them at the Weasley’s place right?” Asked Song Lan, already knowing the answer.

“I’m sorry Xingchen! We should have checked the labels... I didn’t see you putting those in the basket...” bemoaned a worried A-Qing

“Don’t worry A-Qing, it's not your fault. I should have read the labels on my own... I’m supposed to be an adult" weakly laughed Xingchen.

“This will provoke you a severe stomach flu for at least 24 hours!” Song Lan said reading the small letters of the package.

“What? 24 hours?" Xingchen seemed to grow paler.

“Yes, students buy these to skip classes.... they are hard to get through though, not worth it in my opinion!” sighed Song Lan

“So not worth it!" Agreed a nearly sobbing Xiao Xingchen

“What do we do now? We should take him right back to the castle to rest, shouldn’t we?” asked a-Qing

“I agree, but first...” the Hogwarts’s siblings turned their heads to Xue Yang who had taken a seat next to Xiao Xingchen with a mischievous smile on his face.

Suddenly he launched himself forward to press a kiss Xiao Xingchen’s lips.

Xiao Xingchen softly pushed him off, “Oh A-Yang not like this!” He said, with a face as red as his newly purchased scarf.

“Hahahaha! Don’t worry XingXing, I don’t have nasty kink of some sort, I just took the effects of the capsule with a transference spell” smiled Xue Yang as an astonished Xiao Xingchen slowly realized his symptoms were gone.

“YangYang you are so silly! You didn’t have to do this!” Now it was Xiao Xingchen tucking Xue Yang’s long hair in his back while stroking his back softly.

“Attention seeking gremlin!” Muttered A-Qing only for Song Lan to hear.

“Well I think it was enough Hogsmeade for everyone, let’s head back to the castle” said Song Lan while offering a hand to help Xue Yang up.

Xue Yang took the taller boy’s arm with a grateful smile.

As they set out to walk back to the school, Song Lan leaned closer to Xue Yang.

“I saw you move your wand, it wasn’t necessary to kiss him” he accused in a hushed tone, to prevent the other from listening. Xue Yang grinned and stuck his tongue out at him while winking one of those emerald eyes at his question -it was all the answer he needed.

The group accompanied Xue Yang to his room and A-Qing lets out a low whistle as she sees the decor.

The emerald eyed boy made Xiao Xingchen promise he would visit him tomorrow after class, the Beauxbatons boy rapidly promised he would bring dinner to Xue Yang himself, a promise that seemed to greatly satisfy the mischievous one.

“You giant dork couldn’t you do that spell?” A-Qing spat at Song Lan as soon as they left Xiao Xingchen at the bottom of the west tower’s stairs.

Of course he could, but Xue Yang was a quicker thinker, and he was the kind of the person to first act without even considering risks, Song Lan was the complete opposite. He would try to find a logical suitable solution for all parts, he was a selfless brave person, but not a dramatical hero.

It was hard for him to watch all of Xue Yang’s advances, hard enough already without A-Qing’s constant pressure.

He walked his sister to the common room without answering any of her accusations.

For once, he was relieved to meet the silence of his room.

As Song Lan collapsed on his bed, something catches his attention. A golden envelope rested on his nightstand.

He reaches out a tentative hand and plucks the envelope off the nightstand. He turns it in his hand a few times before picking off the heavy wax seal. The parchment is heavy and when he pulls it out he finds his name written in dark red ink. He opens the note.

“Brave champion, your journey begins next Sunday, the 24th.

You will be expected at Hogwarts’s entrance at 9 o’clock, dressed in comfortable wear to retrieve what you hold dear the most”

**Author's Note:**

> We’re on Twitter where I (sourcandy67803960) might post drawings for this story, if you like it come scream at us!  
> [@SourCan67803960](https://twitter.com/SourCan67803960)  
> [@bi_revolutionar](https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar)


End file.
